Misaki's Confession
by Blue bubble soap
Summary: a one-shot or maybe not, story after misaki said i love you, with Slave&Master and Master&Slave, with a bet to obey who wins for the whole day.
1. I Love you, usagisan

Misaki's confession

One-shot, junjou romantica.

AN: sorry guys that the other story I was working on takes too long to update (bright eyes), here's a story about after misaki said I love you.

Sorry if its short, I just wrote it from my ipod.

Enjoy~!

* * *

......"...."......

"don't worry, usagi-san, because, I love you"

misaki said as he sat across beside akihiko.

"what!? What!? What!?"

akihiko just sat there, turning away from misaki, facing the window.

"why aren't you saying anything? You're weird. Say something!"

akihiko took misaki's hand without saying anything.

Misaki got quite pissed.

"usagi-san, face here with your eyes closed"

misaki ordered and akihiko obeyed, akihiko turned with closed eyes and misaki took akihiko's face with one free hand and kissed akihiko sweetly on his lips.

Akihiko was taken by surprise as misaki made akihiko open his mouth slightly enough to enter his tongue.

"do you want me to repeat it again? I said 'I love you' usagi-san"

"I know, I heard you twice, it makes me the happiest man on earth"

Akihiko smirked and kissed misaki's cheek.

"why didn't you say so earlier? It made me feel stupid"

akihiko tangled their fingers and pulled misaki closer to him and kissed him on his lips, softly.

"oi! Usagi-san, stop that! I only kissed you to express my feelings for the first time!" misaki struggled against the seme's hug.

"then, im gonna express my feelings too by doing this"

akihiko pushed misaki to lay down on their sits and continued kissing misaki, invading misaki's hot mouth as their tongues started the sweet fight.

Misaki managed to wake up from the pleasure akihiko's tongue has been giving and spoke

"that's different! Anyway, the ride will come to a stop! Now get off me!"

"fine, but later, you'll gonna be loved sweetly that will make you ask for more"

akihiko whispered to misaki's ear, and misaki gave a small shiver.

"that wont happen! I wont ask for more pain!!! Like I need it!!!" akihiko got off misaki and sat again. But held misaki's hand.

"im not talking about the pain only, you know that pleasure will come as soon as the pain fades away, I'll make you feel great and over flowing with pleasure you'll be receiving from your beloved one" akihiko nipped misaki's ear.

Misaki chuckled "wanna make a bet then?" misaki proposed as he smirked like he won already

"ok, what's the catch then?" akihiko smirked much more powerful than misaki's.

"loser will do whatever the winner likes for tomorrow"

misaki said as thoughts of usagi asking for forgiveness for abusing him passed his mind. While on the other party...

"what a great idea misaki! The best one ever yet! I cant wait for tonight"

the older man snickered and misaki hid a joyous victory smile full of confidence in his self.

'im used to usagi-san's techniques now so there wont be any problem'

is what he thought, little did he knew that the older man has tricks in his sleeves.

......"...."......

misaki took his top off, so did his partner.

"misaki before we start, let's have a toast"

akihiko took a small bottle of wine that was specially hidden in his bedroom

he opened it and drank a little and held his partner's waist and kissed misaki, who shuddered at the sudden advance, transferring the liquid he drank to misaki's mouth.

Misaki was forced to swallow it and had some wine spill over his throat down to his torso.

Akihiko windrowed to catch his breath and soon moved to misaki's neck.

Misaki was pushed down the bed as akihiko continued the kiss.

Akihiko left misaki's neck and leaved hickeys down to misaki's pinkish hard nipples.

Akihiko nibbled misaki's cute hardened nipples and misaki gave little moan as akihiko did so.

Misaki is only protesting and at the same time moaning.

With that, he was still unsatisfied with what he was doing and dug his hand down misaki's tight, reaching for the erect manhood.

When the seme reached it, the brunette moaned as akihiko's lips kissed misaki's, and started pumping the erection up and down.

Misaki moaned inside akihiko's mouth, and moaned the seme's name.

"u-usagi-san"

misaki remembered the deal and controlled his words and thought what he's going to say next.

Mean while, akihiko was thinking about his plans, while still pumping misaki's erection and his hard one didn't have control either, their cocks were leaking, and akihiko got turned on, more, by misaki moaning beneath him.

Akihiko heard a small moan and slowed his pace and teasingly rubbed the tip.

Misaki grabbed the sheets, wanting to release, but cant. He have to hold back for awhile or akihiko will think that he's Cumming to fast. And he likes when he was being teased.

Akihiko knew that fact and took the ring from one of his toys and shot it down misaki's manhood, causing misaki to moan loud and grip the sheets tighter, the ring which fits misaki's manhood with no adjustments made misaki hard to cum.

"u-usagi-san, wh-what was that for?" misaki asked as he felt the pain of not Cumming.

"pleasure" akihiko answered with a smirk on his face.

Only made misaki tremble with anxiety and fear, or eagerness maybe?

Akihiko took misaki's manhood inside his hot mouth and gave him a blow job.

Misaki was moaning to every suck akihiko is doing and wanted to release more, the feeling of akihiko's wet tongue swirling and licking, and then the sucking seems like heaven to misaki on the back of his mind, but living hell on the other side, his throbbing member wanted to release so much.

"u-usagi-san...ahh! I want to...! nnn! It hurst!"

akihiko snickered and slid his fingers to make it wet with misaki's pre-cum.

Misaki moaned when he felt a finger went inside, he jerked his head off, and the finger started wriggling and then while akihiko's one hand is working with the hole, his other was still pumping the reddened organ.

Akihiko entered another finger and stretched the inside like a pair of scissors, misaki gasped and begged to make his release, misaki was clutching to the sheets hard that his knuckles turned white and moaned again in pain.

His erection was red and was throbbing so hard, and misaki almost felt like he cant take another anymore.

"usagi-san! Take it off!!! It hurts too much!!"

misaki's eyes were full of tears, akihiko looked up and smirked at the expression on misaki's face.

"if you wish, misaki, but one condition...."

"what!?!?"

"beg for it, and do as I told you starting now, until the deal end tomorrow night"

"whatever!!!"

"ill take that as a" akihiko chuckled happily at his uke's defeat.

"now beg" the seme added

and then, out of nowhere, the bright pink background popped around misaki as misaki's eyes have tears in both sides and looked very seductive, like in episode 4 season 1

this is misaki's part of the trick. To make akihiko beg for more technique!

"akihiko-san, please let me cum. It hurts.... ahh!"

'what the hell is "ah!" for' the inner misaki thought.

Akihiko was stunned, and somewhat still unsatisfied, but yet again, he let misaki cum, he pulled the ring and immediately, misaki released with a seductive moan. Misaki breathed hard as akihiko stared at him.

"misaki, be the misaki in my fantasy for tonight will you? Don't get me wrong, I still love the way you are"

misaki thought that if he complains then that makes him a brat and be teased again, so he did as told.

"sure"

the older man was so happy and was so hard, and leaking.

Akihiko kissed misaki passionately and misaki responded quick and wrapped his arms around akihiko's neck and pulled his love closer

Akihiko chuckled at the brunette's eagerness, and whispered misaki

"how would you like to do it?"

misaki blushed pinkish red.

And akihiko licked his neck. And heard him whisper:

"misaki turned around and raised his hips in front of akihiko revealing his hole and said 'please be gentle"

misaki was blushing tomato red now "like hell I'll do that bastard!"

akihiko bit misaki's ear lobe softly "the agreement misaki, you're the one who suggested this deal right? You have no reason to oppose it now since I've won"

the older man was right, misaki thought and fell silent for a moment, and pushed akihiko to the lower part of the bed, which where the feet normally lies and turned back to akihiko and kneeled and lowered his head, reached out to grab his cheeks and spread it, to reveal his asshole. Akihiko was slightly surprised.

"please be gentle" he mumbled, but akihiko still heard that, eyes widened, he never guessed misaki would obey.

"we should do this more often" he smirked.

Akihiko positioned himself, and thrusted very slowly and heard misaki groan as he buried his face into the sheets.

Akihiko felt the warmness of misaki inside and felt the pleasure building up inside him and he moaned with a little volume as he went deeper. Akihiko gained speed and continuously hit misaki's pleasure spot, misaki was crying in pleasure and pain as his beloved lover thrusted deep in him and making him mad, the seme closed his eyes as he held misaki's hips to keep him in position and thrusted in and out, trying to be gentle, this position was different from what they usually use and was getting out of balance. Misaki's knees started to give up.

But soon they reached their limits and reached their first climax, akihiko kissed misaki, and rested on top of each other. While akihiko still hard, akihiko grabbed misaki's cock and started stroking it. Making misaki hard again.

Misaki suddenly pulled out of akihiko and pushed akihiko's hand and pushed akihiko down to be sat on.

"w-what are you doing, misaki?" akihiko said while panting.

"being misaki, akihiko-san" misaki smiled.

Misaki positioned himself on top on akihiko's hard again.

And slowly taking down akihiko's erection in him for the first time.

Misaki moaned while making that seductive face at akihiko, staring at him like he's begging for akihiko to fuck him harder, but misaki was only teasing akihiko, slowly thrusting down as he felt akihiko grow harder in him.

Misaki moaned in slow pleasure and jerked his head up, but no matter how much he wanted to do it harder, he was stopping himself.

Akihiko buckled his hips up and made misaki moan in the sudden pleasure but misaki kept doing his slow pace.

Akihiko was getting restless and blurted out words.

"damn it! Misaki! Do it faster!"

misaki just smirked and did it slower.

As misaki chuckled and teasingly said:

"Beg for it"

which will make him the winner if akihiko did so.

Unfortunately akihiko knew that and wouldn't let this chance go away, instead of begging, he grabbed misaki's erection and started pumping it while he thrusted upward.

Misaki couldn't move and felt what he usually do, helpless.

Akihiko changed their position with misaki facing him like he usually does and akihiko started licking misaki's nipples again.

Misaki moaned and cried while akihiko thrusted hard, in and out until the tip was the only one inside.

Akihiko bend down and right beside misaki's ears and whispered a line from his BL novel.

"'akihiko-san, please, bury yourself deep in me, fuck me harder'... and misaki putted his arms around akihiko's neck and pulled him closer"

misaki mumbled the only thing he could say or can be heard.

"...fuck me harder" misaki blushed redder and did as told, he pulled akihiko closer who leaned down for a passionate kiss.

Still with only that, akihiko loved how misaki was doing his part, he chuckled and tugged misaki into another different position and started fucking misaki harder, while stroking misaki's member.

Both their breathes became heavy and was matching the rhythm.

Misaki's moans were much louder and erotic than usual, and akihiko couldn't help himself ordering another one.

"call my name" he whispered.

Misaki held akihiko's hair and the board shoulder for support, as akihiko was hardening his every thrust.

"a-akihiko....."

akihiko reached his climax and cum inside misaki, who could feel the hot fluid flowing in him and cum in akihiko's hand.

Both dropped to the bed again to catch their breaths.

Akihiko whispered an "I love you" and got a whimper in reply, he chuckled and rested with misaki for the whole night.

......"...."......

"misaki, I want you to say 'yes, my beloved akihiko-sama' instead of a simple yes, and say 'I love you too, akihiko-san' with a kiss when I say I love you"

akihiko sat like a king and smoke, grinning widely at misaki, who was giving him the death glare.

"and misaki, since you don't have school or work today, wear this the entire day"

Akihiko stood up and went for the book shelves and reached under the cabinet there, he pulled out a black box, and then some clothes.

An S&M costume, only for one, black leathered with chains and padlocks, private organs, revealed.

'A slave and master toys....?' misaki thought as he stared at the clothing.

"it was given to me by aikawa last month, I didn't got the chance to let you wear it, but now, you'll do, everything, so go on, try it!" Akihiko chuckled and threw the clothes to misaki.

"if you want, I'll help you put it on, gladly" akihiko added.

Misaki was speechless, he was losing, always. He stared at the clothes for a moment.

"akihiko-san, well...um..." misaki walked to the kitchen leaving the clothes behind.

"what is it, my love?" akihiko looked to misaki and smirked.

"well... do you think...." misaki grabbed a bottle of water and drank and then walked to akihiko's back and hugged him from behind.

"do I think what?" akihiko added, kissing misaki's arms.

"DO YOU THINK I'LL WEAR THIS STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!?" misaki shouted at akihiko's ear.

"yes, that's why I brought it out, you'll have to wear it, voluntary or forcefully, it's your choice" akihiko grabbed misaki chin and pulled him closer, he kissed the brunette and was pleasuring his tongue. Mean while misaki was lost in his little wonderful world, where he cannot protest to akihiko.

Akihiko smirked and pulled misaki's body to the couch and started nipping his neck.

......"...."......

"what happened....?" misaki woke up in akihiko's bedroom.

"misaki.... you awake? Do you like it?" akihiko hugged misaki.

"like what?" akihiko touched misaki's body and patted it, means he's wearing it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE!? YOU CAN SEE ALL MY GLORY!!" misaki looked down at the clothes he's wearing, he got chains attached to his.... nipples?

Misaki looked horrified but the master aka queen, was giggling from the back.

"YOU BASTARD USAGI!!!!"

misaki always loses and akihiko kissed misaki before he was choked to death, but it ended with akihiko wining again.

* * *

Hi ya'll!!! Thanks for reading it, I thought it was short cause I wrote it in my ipod but im wrong, XD I liked what I wrote, ahahhaa!!

Let's see.... 6-10 reviews and I'll make another chapter? With S&M XD kyahahah!!!

(critisism, praises, i love you's etc. are welcomed~!) XP


	2. Take it hard

Misaki's confession chapter 2:

Slave & Master

AN: thanks for the reviews, very loved! Anyway, sorry it took long. I was making a kingdom hearts amv just then, so that's why and probably reading some manga.

Btw, queen is another term for master in S&M in case you didn't know.

* * *

"...................................................."

Why in all hell did I have to make that pointless bet!? Aaaaarrrrggggg!!!! Why!?

Right now, im playing rock-paper-scissors with usagi-san, it was sudden, but I have to do it for the less pain I will be going to receive.

A while before this.... eeerr... you know, im wearing something S&M right now, and we're deciding who's going to be the queen.

I just blurted "are you gonna be the queen!?!" at usagi-san.

Then he started laughing and proposed the game.

"two points, the loser is the slave" akihiko said as they started playing.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" they said as akihiko landed with a paper and misaki with a rock.

"uuuggg...." misaki murmured as akihiko smirked.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Misaki jumped for joy, he did a rock again and akihiko made a scissors.

"Misaki, don't get too excited, it's only luck" akihiko hid a grin as he watched misaki encouraging himself in that sexy leather suit.

'One more time...' misaki thought as he sat again and played.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Akihiko pretended to be sad, but he's really excited in what he might teach misaki, being the seme, or not, and then queen in S&M, he looked at misaki sadly and with a defeated smile, but inside, he's grinning widely. And plus, he losed on purpose.

Misaki leaped with joy and looked at the defeated akihiko with great pride in himself.

"Luck is it!? Im just great usagi-san!" misaki boasted about while his hands are on his waist.

"don't get too cocky with yourself misaki, and let get this over with, it's such a shame I don't get to use the vibrators, and tie you and whip you and make you beg for me" akihiko said with a sigh.

Misaki paled as he heard what akihiko was planning.

Misaki laughed nervously "ahaha..... now then usagi-san! Where's you costume....?" he looked at akihiko and akihiko hid another grin and pointed to the cabinet above the fridge.

Misaki walked over to the cabinet and opened it, he reached for the plastic different from the others, when a pair of hands wrapped around his waist and a deep husky voice said something while akihiko kissed misaki's neck. Misaki shuddered and dropped the plastic and held the firm hands around his waist and tried to pull it off.

"Misaki.... I'll teach you what we will do after we start, so pay attention...." akihiko whispered as he nibbled on misaki's earlobes.

Misaki let out a groan and manage to snap back to akihiko's slvae clothes he was holding just awhile ago.

"U-usagi-san! If you w-want to do it, obey my orders as the master!" misaki pushed akihiko and his back hit the fridge.

Akihiko's eyes widened and then a lustful smirk formed on his lips when he saw misaki bend down for the leather clothes and saw many glories in misaki's reviling clothes.

Akihiko eyed misaki's exposed butt and misaki suddenly felt shivers. He stood up and gave the clothes to his lover.

"Change before we play!" misaki ordered as he turned around for akihiko to change. Akihiko giggled at his uke and took off his shirt and pants.

"Misaki...." akihiko spoke just as he was taking his underwear off.

"What?" misaki answered without looking.

"Do I have to take my underwear off too?" akihiko stopped and looked at misaki.

Misaki blushed as akihiko can see.

"O-Ofcourse!! I don't have mine do I?" misaki hid his blushes with his arms.

Akihiko just smirked and took his brief and boxers off and slid into the one piece leather clothing. Akihiko examined the parts that have to be buckled and tighten.

"Are you done yet?" misaki asked, fantasizing about how akihiko looked like.

He thought of akihiko's manhood hanging open and backless, nothing covering his chest, his nipples are somehow connected with a piece of clothing and two circle chains at the nipples. Misaki furiously blushed as he noticed that he was drooling, he immediately wiped the saliva coming down his mouth.

Just as misaki was imagining it, akihiko who was still having little troubles at his attire, saw misaki's cute pink asshole twitch, he grinned widely, and finally what seemed like forever, he finally finished buckling the last small belt.

He moaned like he was jerking off, he decided to let misaki imagine things about him, he knew misaki would be too shy to turn around and see his lover jerking off using him.

Akihiko continued his play and gave a groan and a small moan and he saw misaki's hole twitch again as he grinned to himself imagining what misaki was thinking, he hid a laugh to himself as he was just making sounds and not do anything particularly, just watching his lover get turned on by what he's faking.

Growing erect as well.

Misaki couldn't help his butt twitch and his erecting grow, leaking, he blushed madly as he heard akihiko moan.

He thought to himself that akihiko was touching the tip and playing with it and then running down his hands firmly, he was so quiet, he didn't even make the squeeshy sounds they usually make.

Misaki gulped as akihiko got tired of teasing misaki when he saw misaki's pre-cum drop to the floor, he chuckled and walked over to misaki.

Misaki heard nothing as akihiko wrapped his arms around his waist, misaki jolted as he felt a hard-on poking on his ass, akihiko twirled misaki around and gave the brunette a passionate kiss. Making both of them close their eyes.

Akihiko held misaki's waist closer to him as akihiko deepened the kiss more.

Misaki struggled to catch his breath and pushed akihiko lightly, akihiko noticed that and broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva connection their mouths.

Akihiko smiled as he looked into misaki's lustful eyes.

"misaki, let's go to the living room or to my bedroom?" akihiko whispered lustfully into misaki's ear as he nibbled on the ear lobes.

Misaki shivered as he nodded, not caring where, akihiko smirked and brought misaki to his bedroom, bridal style.

Akihiko softly laid misaki to his bed and started all over again.

Akihiko pecked misaki's lips and licked misaki's neck to his collar bone, misaki gave a pleasurable moan as he held akihiko's silver silk hair, akihiko went lower and nibbled misaki's nipples.

Misaki clenched some sheets as he couldn't help stared at his lover doing those dirty pleasurable deeds to him.

"u-usagi-san..." misaki whimpered, akihiko looked up to the see the brunette staring at him.

"misaki.." akihiko said back as misaki pulled akihiko down and sat on top of him, akihiko widened his eyes as misaki moved in a speed of light in changing their position.

"don't forget in the queen" misaki said with a smirk.

"I didn't" akihiko smirked as misaki leaned down to kiss akihiko's lips roughly, akihiko groaned at the sudden act but responded as quickly.

Akihiko took the chance to say something to misaki while misaki gasped for air.

"misaki, sit on my face" akihiko said as he pulled misaki's waist closer to his face.

"huh?" misaki looked to akihiko, akihiko just smirked and repeated his sentence.

"sit on my face"

misaki didn't know what to do, but akihiko suddenly tucked him closer, enough for akihiko's mouth to suck on misaki's manhood.

Misaki groaned as his lover suddenly licked his slit, and kissed the tip and took his length as much as he could.

Misaki grasped the bed frame as he whimpered and looked down to watch akihiko suck him off.

Akihiko looked up to misaki to see the brunette's face with pre-tears and used his right hand and inserted two fingers into misaki suddenly.

The brunette gave a loud moan as he shuddered as akihiko suddenly intruded his behind.

"usagi-san...." misaki whispered.

Akihiko moaned into misaki's manhood as he felt misaki's inside clutching his finger tightly.

"usagi-san.... nn... stop it... I cant h-hold it... anymore..." misaki felt his stomach about to release as akihiko deep throated him.

"just do it" akihiko said while still sucking misaki's manhood, misaki cannot take anymore vibrations and cummed, he jerked his head up and clenched to the frame until the frame got little scratches.

Akihiko swallowed all misaki's essence took misaki's head and sat up, leaning onto the frame as well, his two finger scissoring, watching misaki's reaction from a very close spot.

Misaki couldn't help stare directly at his lover's velvet eyes.

Misaki hugged akihiko's neck instead of the frame as he moaned into akihiko's finger, akihiko inserted the third finger and misaki screamed as akihiko touched his prostate.

"you like it there don't you?" akihiko whispered into misaki ears.

Misaki moaned in reply as akihiko touched near his prostate but didn't.

"s-stop teasing... me" misaki licked akihiko's earlobe, akihiko giggled and kissed misaki's neck, leaving a hickey.

"misaki..." akihiko whispered as misaki moved his hips for akihiko to touch his prostate.

Akihiko was planning to tease misaki again, he reversed their status, he was now the master again.

"beg for me again misaki, like you did the last time" akihiko said.

"n-no..." misaki groaned in reply, still moving his hips.

"then I wont do it" akihiko smirked, he pulled out his fingers as misaki looked at him confusingly.

"why did you stop?" misaki asked, looking into akihiko's eyes again.

"because you don't want it" akihiko said teasingly.

"........."

"tell me that you want it" akihiko demanded.

"no..." misaki refused, akihiko made misaki sit on the bed and tried to get off the bed but misaki caught his leg and wont let go.

"i-i..... usagi-san... w-want....." misaki cried as he still wont let go of akihiko's leg, akihiko smirked at his beloved uke.

"your wish is my command" akihiko kissed misaki's lips and made them fall down on the bed again, the opened misaki's legs and inserted three fingers suddenly, making misaki shouted and clench at the sheets.

"was that too much?" akihiko asked, looking at his lover's reply.

"d-do it harder!" misaki demanded, akihiko was surprised at the unusual reaction, he just smirked and pushed his fingers deeper, making misaki moan and clutch to his back.

"you like it hard? I didn't know..." akihiko said as he kissed misaki's lips again, roughly.

"idiot! I like.. ahhh! It hard there but for kissing, it's too much!" misaki shouted as akihiko smirked and kissed his cheeks.

Akihiko continued to push it harder and deeper, then he tightly gripped misaki's hard on, sliding his finger against the slit, making misaki whimper and moan under his touch.

Misaki used his elbows for support to push his body up as akihiko continued to deepen his fingers, misaki sat up and hugged akihiko.

"misaki?" akihiko asked.

"just h-hurry up and f-fuck me now" misaki whispered lustfully at akihiko's ears.

Akihiko widened his eyes, how many times is this boy gonna make his heart so happy?

"of course" he replied.

With that, he pulled out his fingers and kissed misaki to lay down the bed again and positioned himself and in one hard thrust he went in completely into misaki.

Misaki gave a shout as he bruised akihiko's shoulder.

Akihiko smirked at misaki's erotic face, whimpering under him.

Akihiko waited for misaki's approval to move.

"u-usagi-san" misaki whimpered. "you can.. move now.."

Akihiko locked their lips together as he thrusted hard into misaki again, making misaki moan in their kiss.

Akihiko broke the kiss and moaned and he pullet out until the tip is the only thing inside misaki, then he fully thrusted inside again, misaki panted as tears roll down his face.

Akihiko continued his pace for a while and then he fastened and thrusted much more harder into misaki.

Akihiko took misaki's penis and started stroking it again.

Misaki shut his eyes closed when akihiko stared at him.

Akihiko kept ramming into misaki deeper as he could and harder while firmly holding misaki's penis, his strokes were as hard as his thrust, misaki shouted and moaned as akihiko hit his prostate hard.

"usagi-san!" misaki manage to shout as he felt that he is already cumming, pre-cums were leaking down akihiko's hand as misaki clenched the sheets as his body moved up and down with akihiko's hard thrust.

"misaki..." akihiko whispered as misaki cummed into his hands, misaki's inner muscles clenched as he came at the same time akihiko thrusted back in, akihiko felt misaki's tight hole get even tighter as he cummed.

Akihiko kissed misaki once more and said "I love you..." while panting hard with misaki.

Misaki looked at his lover pulling out as their regular breathing returned.

Misaki gave a small moan.

Akihiko looked at misaki and sat beside him, pulling him into a hug.

"usagi-san?" misaki looked up to his lover's face who smiled sincerely at him.

"yes my love?" he said as he kissed misaki's forehead.

"do you now know how to do it my way?" misaki asked.

"yes master, I now know that you like it hard, can we do that position again while im giving it do you hard?" akihiko chuckled as misaki blushed and hid his face into akihiko's chest. (1)

"pervert usagi-san...." misaki mumbled as he felt asleep into akihiko's arms.

"too bad we didn't get to use those vibrators I bought.." akihiko smiled to himself and laid misaki beside him and hugged misaki's head as he fell asleep.

"...................................................."

* * *

as promised 5-10 reviews, im sorry it took long, but thank you for the reviews, I appreciated it, I was working on the first chapter in months, glad you liked it.

I think there will gonna be a next chapter, don't you think so? Chapter of the vibrators. XD

So feel free to review, 15-20 reviews? Pwweeeassee????

(1) that position, doggy style, like from chapter one.


End file.
